


Solar Sailor - Kagame

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [18]
Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fanvids, Festivids 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagame's story. Made for Festivids 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Sailor - Kagame

Downloadlinks and other info [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/solar-sailor.php)at my website.

or

 

[Continuum: Solar Sailor - Kagame](http://vimeo.com/55661629) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
